Sleepover Secrets
by summerKrazy
Summary: Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel have their usual Friday night sleepover without knowing that all of their friends are watching. Set immediately after 2x12 Silly Love Songs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story that popped into my head and I just need to get it out! I'm not sure why I keep writing new fics without finishing old ones but I really can't help it. However, I'm going to start a new plan where I write two chapters before posting the former one. I hope it works and I hope you guys enjoy this crazy story!**

Nine Teenagers sat around the living room of one Santana Lopez, all but one extremely confused. Scared to ask, but used to Santana's attitude, Finn was the first to ask the question.

"Why are we here, Satan? You said that something life threatening was going down in your house." The others nodded, most in frustration that their Friday night was taken from them for this.

"Have patience, Frankenteen." With those three words she continued to plug in multiple wires and connect even more to her television. Finally, she stood up triumphantly and picked up a remote. When she turned on the TV, Finn and Tina were the first to gasp.

"Why are we looking at Kurt's room?" Finn knew Santana was evil, but this was breaking all forms of privacy.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Finn. I had an idea and I went with it. I always wanted to know what these wannabe divas do at their weekly sleepovers."

"How did you even get into our house?!"

"Really? A spare key under the mat? You guys aren't fooling anyone." Santana scoffed but patiently waited for more protests to shoot down. Sam spoke up next.

"I've always wanted to see a sleepover as much as the next guy," Quinn glared at him from where she sat, "but I don't think they will ever forgive us for watching this."

"Well they won't have to forgive us if no one tells them, Trouty. Seriously though guys, if you don't want to watch you can go home.

Just as she suspected, their curiosity got the better of them and they began making up lame excuses for staying.

"Well I did drive all the way here…"

"It's not like I had any plans…"

"It's not really safe to back outside in Lima Heights Adjacent…"

Santana smiled devilishly, "That's what I thought"

After a few moments of awkward silence an unfamiliar voice spoke up from the back.

"Why am _I_ here? And how did you even get my number?" Blaine Anderson was extremely confused on why he was sitting with a group of people he didn't know that well, but Santana answered for him.

"Well aren't you and Kurt like BFFs now?"

"Yeah, kinda, but-"

"And aren't you like in love with him?"

"I mean not real-"

"Don't you want to marry him and make a dozen gay babies with him" Santana relished in his slightly pink, flustered face as he just opened and closed his mouth in bewilderment. "That's why you're here hobbit."

Everyone stopped giggling at Blaine's expense when the sound of a doorbell was heard from the TV.

"And the show begins. Popcorn anyone?"

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Even though the plot is farfetched, I hope you guys enjoy this story. If anyone is actually reading this, I was wondering if I should stick to canon with the whole Sam, Quinn, Finn fiasco or if I should focus more on Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel at the sleepover.**

**Read & Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! The second chapter in which we get the insight on our favorite divas. I'm not really sure if all of the chapters are going to be relatively short or if it will vary. Let's find out!**

**Okay so I'm going to differentiate between dialogue in Kurt's room and Santana's with **_**italics for Kurt's room **_**and regular for the rest of the friends.**

**Read on!**

Everyone held their breath in nervousness as four people walked into Kurt's room.

Wait. Four?

"Why is Brittany there?" Tina was a little bummed that they had invited the blonde and not herself

"Oh I forced her to go just in case things get boring and we need to move the conversation along."

Blaine shook his head and added, "This is wrong on so many levels."

"Shush Frodo, the show's starting!"

'_So why are you here again, Brittany? Not that we don't want you here.' Kurt hastily added._

'_Lord Tubbington told me that he hid a pack of cigarettes in your room and I'll do anything to stop his addiction.' Brittany replied in her distinct monotone and received many exasperated looks._

'_I don't think you'll find them here Brit, but you can stay as long as you'd like.' Kurt received a blinding smile in return and grinned himself at how easy it was to please the blonde._

'_So what do you guys do at sleepovers?' the blonde continued, 'I hope it's not what me and Santana do because I'm not really into you girls and Kurt broke up with me last year.'_

Santana avoided any looks she received for that comment while Blaine was surprised.

"Kurt and Brittany dated? When? Why?" Tina giggled at his expression and answered him.

"It was last year when Kurt was trying to have more in common with his dad and Brittany wanted to make out with every guy in the school. I hated seeing him sad, but it was quite amusing to see him in flannel."

'_No no, none of that Brit.' Kurt put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the bed. 'Just some gossip, maybe a movie and music. Some time with my favorite girls.' Rachel and Mercedes gave sarcastic awws in return._

_Brittany l gave him a confused look, though that wasn't really unusual. 'Is Tina not one of your favorite girls?'_

Tina was both dreading and anticipating their answer.

'_No, we just figured she would get fed up with all of us whining about our single lives' Mercedes piped in._

"No I wouldn't." The Asian whispered sadly

'_But if you were dating someone, Mercedes, wouldn't you be sad if Rachel and Kurt stopped inviting you?' The three divas looked at each other ashamedly as they were put in their place in true Brittany fashion._

'_I guess you're right. Kurt, make sure to invite her next Friday. It's a little late notice for today and I'm sure that she already has plans.' Rachel said_

Tina chuckled at the irony that her plans included watching them.

'_I do miss talking about fashion with her.' Kurt added. 'Not that I get to wear fashionable clothes anymore.' He pouted_

_Mercedes laughed, 'You'll survive without your scarves Kurt.'_

'_You can't prove that! If I have to hear the argument about red ties with blue piping vs. blue ties with red piping one more time I will slowly kill myself with the Warbler gavel.'_

Blaine laughed at Kurt's dramatics. "We're not that bad!"

'_Well I for one am glad that the Warblers are more focused on their ties than their setlist so we have more of a chance at kicking your butts at regionals!' Rachel boasted from her spot at the foot of the bed with her legs up in the air behind her._

_Kurt scoffed. 'Am I really supposed to be scared of some Finn and Rachel duet followed by some upbeat Journey song while Mercedes closes with some great runs?'_

'_We're not that _predictable_ Kurt.' Mercedes replied, waiting for Rachel to come to the defense of the New Directions. When she looked over at the brunet, her head was down dejectedly_

'_Though Finn's range and tone compliment my voice perfectly, I'm not sure if I really want to sing with him at sectionals.' She finished her words strongly though she still looked upset._

'_Wait why?' Kurt asked. 'Last time we talked you were sure you could win back Finn with a hundred dollars and a kissing booth.' Rachel blushed slightly and looked away._

Finn looked vaguely uncomfortable while Santana rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Quinn looked between Sam and Finn worriedly and hoped that Rachel didn't know anything she wasn't supposed to know.

**A/N: Second chapter complete! It was sort of a filler because I couldn't really just jump into their problems realistically. I hope you guys like it. Tell me if you want me to change the italics around.**

**Read & Review please!**


End file.
